digifanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Digimon Rumble Arena 2 (Wolfie's Version)
Digimon Rumble Arena 2 is the sequel to the PSX video game Digimon Rumble Arena. It was published by Bandai Namco Games for the Playstation 2 and Gamecube in 2005. Modes Each mode is hosted by one or two children from the Digimon series. Rumble Hosted by Tai Kamiya and Takuya Kanbara, this is the main mode of the game. Up to four players can fight each other on various stages, with a child from the anime (of your choosing) marrating the action. Adventure Mode Hosted by Davis Motomiya and Henry Wong, this mode allows you to go through a grand adventure in the Digital World with a Digimon of your choosing. This is akin to the Adventure Mode from Super Smash Bros. Melee. Mini-Games Hosted by Takato Matsuki and Cody Hida, you can play various mini games- Crazy Chase, Keep-Away, King of the Hill, Collection, Digi-Race, Poison, and Little vs. Big. Digi-Files Hosted by Rika Nonaka and Koji Minamoto, this mode can let you get info on all playable fighters in the game, along with comments from both Rika and Koji. You can also listen to the music that's present in game, and check statistics of the game. Training Simulator Hosted by Sora Takenouchi and J.P. Shibayama, this mode allows new players to get comfortable with the game's controls. You can even fight a training dummy here. Options Hosted by Mimi Tachikawa and Zoe Orimoto, this mode can let you adjust the sound, brightness, etc. of the game, and can even let you delete your save data. Playable Characters Defualt Characters . Unlockable Characters Cast English *Robert Axelrod: Wizardmon, Armadillomon, Ankylomon, Shakkoumon (w/ Dave Mallow) *Brian Beacock: Takato Matsuki *Steven Blum: BlackWarGreymon, Guilmon, Growlmon, Gallantmon, J.P. Shibayama, Beetlemon, MetalKabuterimon *Tifanie Christun: Biyomon, Yolei Inoue *Mari Devon: Arukenimon, Renamon, Kyuubimon, Sakuyamon *Brian Donovan: Davis Motomiya *Richard Epcar: Myotismon, MaloMyotismon *Doug Erholtz: T.K. Takaishi *Melissa Fahn: Rika Nonaka *Tom Fahn: Agumon *Crispin Freeman: Duskmon, Velgemon *Bridget Hoffman: Patamon, Jeri Katou *Neil Kaplan: Hawkmon, Aquilamon, Silphymon (w/ Mary Elizabeth McGlynn) *Lex Lang: WarGreymon, Omnimon (w/ Kirk Thornton), Monodramon, Cyberdramon *Michael Lindsay: Greymon *Dave Mallow: Angemon, MagnaAngemon, Shakkoumon (w/ Robert Axelrod) *Mona Marshall: Izzy Izumi, Terriermon, Gargomon, MegaGargomon *Mary Elizabeth McGlynn: Gatomon, Angewomon, Silphymon (w/ Neil Kaplan) *Lara Jill Miller: Kari Kamiya *Jeff Nimoy: Tentomon, Kabuterimon, MegaKabuterimon *Colleen O'Shaughnessey: Sora Takenouchi *Paul St. Peter: Diaboromon, Wormmon, Stingmon, Paildramon (w/ Derek Stephen Prince), Imperialdramon (w/ Derek Stephen Prince), Leomon *Michelle Ruff: Zoe Orimoto *Philece Sampler: Mimi Tachikawa, Cody Hida *Michael Sorich: Neemon *Steve Staley: Ryo Akiyama, Justimon, Koji Minamoto, Lobomon, KendoGarurumon, MagnaGarurumon, Susanoomon (w/ Dave Wittenberg) *Derek Stephen Prince: Ken Ichijouji, Veemon, ExVeemon, Paildramon (w/ Paul St. Peter), Imperialdramon (w/ Paul St. Peter), Impmon, Beelzemon, Dynasmon *Melodee Spevack: Birdramon, Garudamon *Jason Spisak: Tai Kamiya *Kirk Thornton: Gabumon, Garurumon, WereGarurumon, MetalGarurumon, Omnimon (w/ Lex Lang) *Dave Wittenberg: Matt Ishida, Henry Wong, Takuya Kanbara, Agunimon, BurningGreymon, EmperorGreymon, Susanoomon (w/ Steve Staley) Trivia *In Japan, the game's opening theme is FIRE!!, the Japanese opening theme of Frontier. In the American version, the song A World For Us All plays, sung by Rika Nonaka and Matt Ishida. *On certain days (such as your birthday, Christmas, and New Year's Day), the children will have special dialogue when you enter a game mode.